Slipped away
by Lifehousefanatic2011
Summary: Rin stands with Shura in the graveyard reading the two tombstones of his only beloved family. Remembering what had happened to each of them, and fueling his ambition to beat his murderous "father" who stole his family from him. T for Rin's swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is yet another Blue exorcist fic, again I do not own it. Unlike Intervention, I warn you now this one is not light hearted. I'm done talking now enjoy the story. **

_December 27, 1995-September 2, 2011_

_Yukio Okumura_

_Beloved son, brother, friend, teacher, protector_

He stared at the stone, re-reading the generic inscription he had long ago memorized. How that inscription did not serve his dear brother justice in the smallest. He was so much more than that. As was his father. His real father in his eyes.

_Shiro Fujimoto _

_Adoptive father, beloved friend, and trusted priest_

_Loved by many_

Neither his brother nor his father would be known by the people who read their inscriptions. No one would know of their sacrifice for him, of how brave they were standing in the face of Satan and refusing to back down or give up Rin to him. Rin held the gaze of both tombstones with his hands deep in his pockets and Kurikara slung around his shoulder. He grit his teeth together as the tears fell in the pouring rain.

"I thought I'd find you here." Rin remembered when it had been his brother who had said that to him. How he longed to hear his brother speak to him again. "Let's go." Rin took a last look and turned away. Trudging behind the fiery haired exorcist his brother had hated. Rin didn't believe Yukio had hated Shura, his brother just didn't hold that emotion in his heart. He watched Shura's face, and he saw her lip tremble and tears fall. Rin smiled sadly. I knew she cared. He look to the sky as if he could communicate with Yukio and Shuro that way, "_See Yukio, I told you she cared. She had always been trying to make you stronger."_ He thought to his younger brother as a few more tears escaped his ocean eyes.

**That was the intro. I have another chapter that will tell how Yukio ended up the way he is. Review and I'll post it super fast. **

**LifehouseFanatic2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, this just explains what happened to Yukio. Again, I do not own or things would be far different. Enjoy. Author out.**

Gunshots rang through the air and blue flames hugged every inch of the walls to the lone building of the school. Hot but unburning. There was a crowd running toward the isolated down. He held his breath as he ran toward it, his hand inching closer to his sword with every step he took.

"Rin!" Shiemi yelled from the crowd. His head snapped towards her voice. "Everyone thinks it's you in there, what's going on?" Her green eyes wide with fear. His own blue eyes widened. Shiro first now... An inhuman scream cracked like lightning and the blue flames faltered for a moment. Glass exploded off the second floor windows, erupting with blue flames. More shots fired and gasps ran through the group.

"Okumura!" Bon yelled. "What's going on?"

"I don't fucking know!" Rin yelled. He had an idea but he hoped to whatever God there was that he was wrong.

"Eh, Rin?" asked a confused Shura.

"Yes it's me dammit! What the hell is going on in there?" He snapped at the laid back teacher. Shura's eyes widened. She ran headfast into the ablaze building. Rin and Shiemi ran after her. As soon as they entered the building they heard a shout that made Rin's heart freeze. They ran up to the third floor, seeing the fight had escalated even father, they ran to the roof. Rin and Shiemi burst through the door, seeing Shura poised to attack with her sword drawn.

"Yuki-chan!" Shiemi yelled. Yukio was on the floor, face down, glasses shattered and a hulking, flaming monster above him barely resembling a human had a red hot iron above his neck.

"About time."

"Let him go Satan!" Shura yelled.

"How can I? This body is growing useless though large as it is. But him.." Shura launched her snake fang at the demon. Satan deflected it casually.

"I believe this young fellow does have some explaining to do before... he assists me." Satan held the hot rod, flaming heated side towards Yukio. "But first we have to wake him up." Satan smiled, exposing the sharp fanged row of teeth. He pressed the side of it against the young brunette's face. Shiemi screamed and faltered on her feet, Rin gripped the Kurikara tighter and bit his inner cheek till it bled trying to hold in the profanities he knew would not help the situation. The human spasmed on the ground but never screamed. The turquoise eyes opened and though he did not scream, the pain was evident in his bright eyes. Shura winced internally upon meeting his innocent eyes. "Aw, I do believe he doesn't want to worry any of you." Satan sneered. He pulled up the hot iron and prepared to thrust it at the brunette, but the hot metal was faced with Shura's blade before it met it's target.

"Don't you give up Yukio. You have to protect Rin you hear me! You promised Shiro you would!" She shouted. Blue flames licked up her legs and she shrieked as it burnt her. The flames receded quickly and she collapsed to the ground.

"That's enough!" Yukio roared. He had a gun pointed at Satan and was standing strong on his feet somehow. His left cheek was blistered and bleeding but he paid it no mind.

"Why don't we show them what's going on with you my son!" Blue flames danced up his right arm and burned the remains of his dirty and tattered jacket. Yukio held his grip on the gun, not attempting to conceal the dark mark visible across his arm. "Honestly boy, do you think that puny weapon can defeat the lord of gehenna? Besides, I thought you tried that enough already. How absurd!" Satan cackled and Yukio fired into his open mouth. The demon screeched and staggered. Yukio gave a discerning and disturbing smile and fired a few more rounds into the demon.

"Maybe not defeat you, but maybe the vessel you are currently taking refuge in, plus I'm guessing it hurts a bit huh _father_?"

"Yuki-chan." Shiemi whispered. The familiar, calm voice snapped Yukio out of his crazed daze and he looked into Shiemi's watery green eyes. She had kneeled down with Nee to assist the elder exorcist with her burns. He followed her gaze to his arm, the black as ink marking that had worked it's way down to nearly his wrist.

"You see, Yukio isn't quite as human as he _pretends _to be. He's lied to you all." Yukio's finger tightened on the trigger, but he did not pull it.

"You manipulative bastard. How dare you even refer to him as your son! Shiro was his father and not you!" Shura yelled. Shiemi had helped her regain her footing and she was now standing. "He may be stupid, and he may be reckless, be he is not evil anywhere! Every thought he has centers around protecting his older brother!" Shura glared down the demon.

"Protecting? He'll be the end of his brother! Don't you see!" Satan walked over to Yukio and Yukio glared at the form. He put a long scratch down Yukio's arm and watched as the mark spread some more. "Anger and it's source make it spread even faster eh boy?" Satan sneered. "I've seen it!" Satan points at Rin but his eyes glare right into Yukio's. "You kill him! You do it!" Yukio's arm trembled.

"Yukio don't! Don't let him get to you!" Shura yelled. A tear escaped his turquoise eyes. He lowered the gun.

"I won't hurt him. I won't hurt my nii-san." Yukio looked at his brother with sadness in his eyes. Satan screeched at the sky and charged towards Rin. "No!" Yukio screamed. He ran towards Rin. "No!" He couldn't believe he was crying again, he hadn't cried since he was little and vulnerable. Rin drew his sword to fight. "NO!" Blue flames formed a wall between Satan and Rin and Yukio was suddenly between them. Satan halted when he reached Yukio.

"I told you he had a secret." Red dripped from Satan's clawed finger's slightly above Rin's chest, the fingers protruding through Yukio's back coming from straight through the young exorcist's chest. Rin choked on a scream. Satan snapped his arm back and Yukio collapsed but did not hit the ground due to both Rin and Shura catching him. Shiemi stood mouth gaping behind Shura before she sank to the ground and passed out. Shura snapped up and launched surprise attacks at Satan, a few hit but none serious, until a gunshot rang through the air and penetrated the hosts forehead. Satan vanished and the host died. Rin screamed at the remains lit ablaze and disintegrated to ashes. He clutched his brother in his arms.

"I was... supposed to protect you." Yukio coughed and blood splattered from his mouth to further decorate his face, some landing on Rin's uniform also.

"Don't say it. Don't leave me four eyes! Protect me then dammit! Just don't leave. I'll cooperate I'll study I'll be serious I'll do anything!" Rin begged of his brother.

"I love you nii-san." he looked to Shura. "Take care of him... please." Tears fell from his turquoise eyes and pain shone in them.

"I love you too Yukio. You're the best brother," Rin cried again, the way he had cried when the old man died. Shura crouched down beside them.

"I love you too scaredy four- Yukio." She ran her fingers through the bloodied, dirty hair of the exorcists dying before her. A tear fell from her pink eyes, she quickly wiped it away. Yukio smiled a gently, bloody smile. "I'll take care of him, well, I'll keep him from getting killed but I won't be his personal alarm clock like you were." His pale, blood stained and blistered face held no fear, his bright turquoise eyes closed and Rin heard his heartbeat falter and fail. Rin's agonized scream filled the air in the memory and as he woke in his bed.

Warm arms wrapped around him. "I know Rin I know." Shura whispered. Rin sobbed into her exorcists jacket.

"It won't go away Shura." He cried.

"I know. I gave up trying to sleep already."

"I'll kill him. I'll make him suffer. He won't take away my brother easy." Shura held him tighter.

"I'll make sure you're ready."

**The end! Like I said, not light hearted like Intervention was. Still hope you enjoyed it, Review please and check out any other stories of mine. Probably will be writing more Blue exorcists fics shortly as well. I am very into it and when things don't go my way, I tend to write them so that they do. This is of course NOT how I would have made it end just so you know. I love Yukio and could never ever kill him or make Rin suffer another death so soon. **

**Lifehouse Fanatic 2011**

**Hope you liked. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the same intro to the story, but I thought up an alternate ending that I had to post! So here it is revised, I decided not to make it two chapters this time though. **

_December 27, 1995-September 2, 2011_

_Yukio Okumura_

_Beloved son, brother, friend, teacher, protector_

He stared at the stone, re-reading the generic inscription he had long ago memorized. How that inscription did not serve his dear brother justice in the smallest. He was so much more than that. As was his father. His real father in his eyes.

_Shiro Fujimoto_

_Adoptive father, beloved friend, and trusted priest_

_Loved by many_

Neither his brother nor his father would be known by the people who read their inscriptions. No one would know of their sacrifice for him, of how brave they were standing in the face of Satan and refusing to back down or give up Rin to him. Rin held the gaze of both tombstones with his hands deep in his pockets and Kurikara slung around his shoulder. He grit his teeth together as the tears fell in the pouring rain.

"I thought I'd find you here." Rin remembered when it had been his brother who had said that to him. How he longed to hear his brother speak to him again. "Let's go." Rin took a last look and turned away. Trudging behind the fiery haired exorcist his brother had hated. Rin didn't believe Yukio had hated Shura, his brother just didn't hold that emotion in his heart. He watched Shura's face, and he saw her lip tremble and tears fall. Rin smiled sadly. I knew she cared. He look to the sky as if he could communicate with Yukio and Shuro that way, "_See Yukio, I told you she cared. She had always been trying to make you stronger."_ He thought to his younger brother as a few more tears escaped his ocean eyes.

"Yukio, is that Yukio?" Rin blinked open his eyes from the floor of the Academy. His brother was alit with flames only feet away. Rin heard a voice cut through the air.

"You thought you could destroy Gehenna with your _science?"_

"Father." Rin heard his brother whisper. "Don't imitate my father's voice!" Yukio screamed.

"I'm not imitating, he was the last person I possessed, so my voice is his voice my son."

"My father was Shiro! Don't call me your son! You killed my mother and my father!"

"I didn't kill your mother, your precious grandfather sinking over there did." Somewhere in the confusion Frederick had been swept into Gehenna gate.

"Help me Yukio!" He cried. Yukio looked to him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Just ask him! He ordered her to be killed for bearing my children, for bearing you and your brother. He ordered her to be killed for befriending demons and for loving their king! Her love was not one sided either. He had ordered for Shiro to kill you too! But he couldn't bring himself to do it, he raised you instead! Just ask him!" Yukio went over and gripped the Pope by his jacket.

"Did you kill mother? I thought you loved her!"

"I ordered her to be killed. She was dead to me when I found out she was bearing you and your brother's demonic filth!" Yukio's eyes watered and he flared blue flames across the roof. He reached back and punched the pope across the face, watching as he sank into Gehenna gate. Yukio screamed to the sky, blue flames flicking outwards out of control. Yukio flinched and his body doubled over. Rin's eyes widened at the stance.

"I loved her, he loved the daughter he wanted her to be.." Satan whispered.

"No..." Yukio whispered in a voice so low only Rin's hearing could pick it up. The other esquires arrived then, standing at the entrance to the roof of the Academy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rin didn't care who said it. Bon ran to Rin and helped him to his feet while Shima fetched the sword. Rin couldn't tear his eyes off his brother. Shiemi gasped.

"Yuki-chan." She whispered, eyes watering. Yukio cackled loudly.

"Finally, the perfect vessel for me. Just like his mother, he can withstand my power." Yukio said. He turned towards Rin, blue flames exploding outwards, smiling with a mouth of razor sharp teeth and hands like claws. Rin freed himself from Bon's grasp and snatched his sword running out to Yukio.

"What the hell's wrong with you Yukio!" Rin shouted. Yukio cackled to the sky.

"Ah, my other son! How I've missed you! My you have changed since Shiro's death."

"Don't you talk about my dad like that!" Rin shouted drawing the sword.

"He's not your father. I am." Rin glared.

"You can say that, but Shiro will always be my real father. You are nothing to me Satan. But my brother, that's different. If you kill him, you won't even live to regret it."

"I won't kill him. I just plan to take him home with me, along with yourself. Though you might kill him trying to free him. How ironic, the son of Satan, not only an exorcist but a paladin no less! And look at him now, the vessel of Satan!"

"Leave my brother alone!" Rin screamed, blue flames exploding outward from his body.

"My that's funny. You plan on beating me with those? I'll show you real power my boy!" Shura ran onto the roof, her sword dripping with blood from the former paladin.

"What's going on. Yukio!" She yelled.

"Young sensei has been possessed by Satan in his emotional turmoil." said a quiet voice. Shura looked over to see a young boy with a puppet. Shura ran out beside Rin.

"Back away Shura he's dangerous!" Rin said.

"Exactly why I'm here Rin." She poised a fighting stance.

"If you don't come with me Rin, I'll kill your little friends over there! One by one!" Satan sneered.

"I'm going to have to kill him..." Rin whispered. "He wouldn't want to hurt them..." Tears fell from Rin's oceanic blue eyes.

"Rin you don't have too, you can leave, I'll take care of it. I won't let you kill your brother." Shura said.

"Planning right in front of the enemy? How stupid!" Satan laughed, back arching in his fit of laughter.

"Is there no other way?" Rin choked out.

"Not even Shiro found that way." Shura put her blade at the unsuspecting Satan's neck.

"You won't do it snake girl." Satan tested.

"I will. I know he wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want his brother to fight him. And he wouldn't want to help you!" Yukio drew his gun pointing it at Rin.

"Well he can't stop me from fighting his brother." The arm trembled suddenly. The blue flames calmed slightly. Rin stared open mouthed as his brother fought Satan from the inside. Yukio pushed for every fiber in his body to be under his control again. His glasses cracked.

"You killed my mother... You killed my father... You want to kill my brother... My friends... You. You are no demon king, you're pathetic targeting humans." Yukio choked out between gasps. Shura pulled her sword back. "You never loved my mother, you wanted her to die!" The flames vanished completely and Yukio collapsed to the ground. Rin took the chance to slash his blade into Gehenna gate, burning it to ash and closing it. The thing compressed and in it's final moment sent out a shockwave that threw Shura and Rin backwards into the gate with such force that it knocked the breath out of them both, as well as the other esquires. A couple lost consciousness with the impact. Shura tried to stand but was unable to, simply falling back to the ground. Yukio still lie in the middle of the roof, unconscious on the ground. A whisp of white and blonde materialized on the roof above the fallen Paladin, recovered from Satan's possession.

"Angel don't he's freed of Satan's possession!" Shura yelled from her position on the ground.

"He murdered the Pope. In the name of the Vatican, I execute this stain in the True Cross!" He raised his blade as Yukio's eyes fluttered open. The turquoise eyes beyond the shattered glasses met Shura's and she apologized for not being able to help him. His only weapon lay discarded yards away. Angel's blade descended and the sound of metal on stone as well as Rin's animalistic scream resounded through the air. Shura opened her eyes she had closed to see Yukio standing up and the blade lodged in the ground. Angel had missed. Rin tried to stand but was knocked back down with brute force by Angel when he materialized before him. Rin grunted as he fell back, unable to move with the newly sustained broken ribs.

Though Yukio had escaped the fall of the blade he was still unarmed, and inexperienced with Angel's fighting technique, and Shura knew it. Yukio dodged the blade as best he could, but he was snagged by it a few times, his blood staining the stones below. Angel smiled.

"Just give up. You have no hope." When he said that, there were suddenly other exorcists around them. Exorcists who highly valued the Pope that had been slain. "Here stands Satan's son! Murdered of Pope Egin! Exterminate him in the name of the vatican!" Angel shouted to the new comers. Swords were drawn and guns were cocked, all at Yukio.

"I'm sorry nii-san." Yukio whispered, but Rin heard him from where he was. Yukio closed his eyes and Angel's blade impaled him through the chest, blood dripped off the other end protruding out his back. Angel withdrew the blade and walked away. Yukio collapsed to the ground bleeding. Rin struggled to stand, but the broken ribs were still too fresh even with his regenerative abilities. Tears fell from all the young faces on the roof as they watched their young teacher and friend die. Bon awoke from his dazed impacted state and saw Yukio, and saw Rin's expression. The boy jumped up and ran over to the bleeding Okumura, gently picking him up in his arms so he could be with his friends when he died. He walked over with the blood stained boy, and laid him between Rin and Shura, who were the only ones unable to move, everyone else came to them to grieve their soon to be loss. Shiemi hugged Rin, trying to comfort him. Izumo brushed Yukio's dirty hair out of his face and removed his broken glasses, figuring they were more impairing with all the cracks than it would be without wearing any at all. Rin held his brother's hand, hearing his brother's heartbeat, watching the life flow out of his in the form of his red blood.

"Why couldn't I save you Yukio..." Rin whimpered. Yukio's eyes opened, a turquoise different from the usual, it was clouded and dimmed.

"Just live Rin. And don't trust people who say they're related to you." Yukio said weakly. His eyes slipped shut again, and Rin heard his heart falter once, then twice, recovering each time, but the third, no heartbeat returned. Rin gazed at his brother in disbelief, he couldn't be gone. This couldn't be real. Rin screamed to the sky, but his flames did not release themselves. Rin hated those flames, those flames that made him known as _Satan's_ son. He wasn't Satan's son. Yukio wasn't either. They were Shiro's sons. They were Yuri's sons. But no one saw them as that, only as the spawn's of Satan, and as a threat or a stain on the population. That prejudice had been the reason for his brother's death. That was why angel struck him down really, he couldn't care less about the Pope who had stripped him of his ranking as Paladin.

"I'll kick his ass. I'll rip his throat out." Rin muttered. And everyone knew this time, he didn't even mean Satan, he meant Angel.

"I'll help you get rid of that god awful baldy." Shura said. They all sat there until sundown, when Mephisto returned to take them home. Rin wouldn't stay in that dorm anymore, and he started training himself with guns to be a Knight and Dragoon, and he trained with Yukio's twin pistols. He always kept a pair of his brother's glasses hidden in his wardrobe.

Four years later Rin was twenty, and he was an exorcist.

Two years after that he was promoted to the class below Yukio had been.

A year following that he was the rank below Shura.

Two years after that, Angel mysteriously vanished, and Rin was promoted Paladin. Just as his father, and his brother had been.

**And that is the end of this story. I hate angel in case you haven't noticed. I apologize if I have offended anybody, but it's not like he was OOC. In 22 he specifically states just being a demon in blood was reason enough to be killed. So I find it as no surprise he would slay Yukio, who is demonstrating demonic abilities as well as 'killing' the pope. **

** Anyway, hope you liked**

** Lifehouse Fanatic 2011**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty. As some have requested, I have decided to follow through to the end of the story, which I think most of you know, would be the outcome of the inevitable fight between Satan and Rin. So here is the new piece of the story! Hope you enjoy.**

The next few months for Rin followed the same pattern. He would train brutally with Shura and he would attend his classes with his friends. He would go back to the lone dorm he forced himself to inhabit a couple weeks ago. When he was there and he was alone the darkness surrounded him. He still had nightmares about his twin's death, and he still woke screaming. Most nights Rin would fight sleep as long as he could, not sleeping at all if he could manage. His friends tried to get him to talk, but he closed himself off. He knew they would try and make it better, and people always thought talking about it made it better. Nothing would make it better for Rin except being able to change it. But he knew he would never be able to change it, nor would he ever be able to forget it. He stared at their anti-demon pharmacology teacher with a blank expression. He missed when it was his brother up there mumbling incoherencies about stuff Rin had no hope of explaining with the amount of effort he was willing to put forth. He now forced himself to try hard, in memory of his twin. He was the hard working Okumura now, but he was also the only Okumura. Tears stung his eyes but Rin banished them, refusing to let his guard slip away from his safe haven. Their dorm, his dorm was the only place he let grief take him in any form besides his newfound silence. Rin was no longer the outspoken boy, he was quiet and empty. His friends could barely tell it was the same person anymore. Everyone had mourned Yukio's death, but non one knew how gruesome the death had been, no one knew the details besides Rin, Shura, Satan and Yukio himself. Yukio knew, Rin knew when he saw his twin's eyes everything, how sorry he was for letting Rin down, how much he felt he let down his older twin, how much pain he was in, how much faith Yukio had in his brother to accomplish all his goals, to become Paladin and avenge Shiro, and now Yukio's death also.

The class dismissed and Rin stood, prepared to leave.

"Hey Rin?" A small voice called from behind him. He turned, expression blank towards the little blonde girl.

"Yes Shiemi."

"Are you ok?" She asked him. His blue eyes flashed with pain for a brief moment, but it was erased as quickly as it appeared, and Shiemi wondered if she had simply imagined the emotion on her friend's face.

"I'm fine."

"I know you're not." She insisted. "I wasn't fine when my grandmother died. I blamed myself and all I wanted to do was take her place. I wanted me to have been the one that had been killed for my ignorance and negligence. I can tell you're not okay and I care about you Rin. I want to help you but I can't help you if you won't talk to me." She was practically in tears herself, and Rin stood, emotionless as when she had called his name. It was as if she didn't just spill her guts to him over grandmother's death, he could have had the same expression if he were listening to a boring lecture. She sighed. He was going to be difficult.

"Just know I'm here for you if you ever decide you need your friends again." Sheimi said, and she walked away her pink skirt flitting behind her slightly agitated steps. Rin sighed. He didn't particularly want to alienate his friends. But they were a distraction, and also, if he talked about what happened that night he would surely lose it in front of whoever he talked to, and they couldn't see him like that. They would have to wait until he was strong enough. He walked down the halls to the class none of his friends had, the class that wasn't a class. His training with Shura.

Shura was brutal. She pushed him beyond what he thought he was capable of. She pushed him to his physical snapping point, but anytime his emotional stability wavered she would back off. Or at least, she would before today.

Another ball whizzed past Rin, nearly hit him in the head.

"Stop stop stop!" Shura called out. "That's the seventh one. If this were a fight you know where you would be? Dead. You'd be a goner if you fought like that!" She calmed herself slightly. "Just start over and don't let them slip by. You should be able to conquer this level by now." She walked away, to her alcohol. Shura had become an even heavier drinker since the incident. She claimed it had nothing to do with it, but in truth, she was trying to nullify her senses so that when the dreams came to her at night, they would be bearable. When she remembered watching him die, her dull brain wouldn't make it as painful. And so when she got mad at Rin, she had something keeping her from giving up on him. Alcohol was her best friend.

Rin concentrated on the balls, sending them flying with a smack against the wooden sword. His candle training alternated with the ball practice, and neither had been going very well for the past few days. His flame control had decreased significantly since the incident.

_He just doesn't have any motivation._ Shura thought. "Alright if you aren't going to take this seriously I'm not wasting any more time with you. Get your shit in gear and meet me back here tomorrow." She turned on her heel and walked out the door. Rin fell to his knees in the cage, looking at the ground.

_I should be improving. I should be farther than this by now. _He sighed. _Something needs to change I suppose. _He walked out of the training room and into the hall. _Maybe it's time to act like a human again._ He had been treating himself like a demon that should be shunned, he felt like a demon, like there was no humanity left in him. He was still fairly convinced of it, but Shura thought there was a problem, so he was going to try something. Rin just wished things could be simple like they used to be. When he had trouble, Yukio or Shiro always had an answer for him. Rin felt useless without them. Kuro wasn't much help after Rin shouted at him and practically abandoned the cat sidhe. He felt really bad about it now, but at the time Rin had just been hurt and wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to forget it ever happened.

Rin was lost in his thoughts when he ran into a certain girl who had tried to talk to him earlier. "Sorry Shiemi." He mumbled. She put her hand on his shoulder as he walked away.

"Listen Rin. Please talk to me. You don't have to tell me what happened, I just want to know that you're going to be ok. And right now I don't think you are. I've talked about my grandmother with lots of people, and it's helped me stop feeling like it was all my fault, that there's just nothing that can be changed. I think you need the same help. You can't dwell on the problem forever Rin. I'm worried about you." Rin's eyes were kind as he listened to her speak, he smiled gently when she was finished.

"I appreciate the concern, but nonetheless it's unnecessary. Now if you'll exvuse me, I have some things that need to get done now." Rin picked up her hand off his shoulder and walked away.

Shura stood, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, a nice distance from his desk. She didn't like Mephisto very much, and she didn't want to be any closer to him than she had to be.

"So his progress is unsatisfying?" he asked. Shura nodded.

"He just has no motivation. I would think with Satan having killed all the family he has he would have a little more incentive to train hard." Mephisto nodded, his chin rested upon his white gloved hands.

"Perhaps he needs some motivating then." Mephisto suggested, his eyes glinted with mischief, Shura nodded slowly, wary of what the demons plan might be.

"I thought he did too. But as much as I want him to work hard, it wouldn't help to break him either. Yukio would have been such a better trainer for him, he knew how to make him do what needed to be done." Shura sighed. She had been the one to get him to control his flames initially. But now he was just a loose cannon with a lot of uncontrollable power. Again.

"Either way, you should probably go teach your class now Miss Shura." Shura nodded, still not liking the small on the demon headmaster's face. She walked out of the office and towards her classroom, formerly professor Neuhaus' classroom. _My how things have changed since the start of this year. _Shura thought.

At his desk, Mephisto thought over what Shura had said. He looked around his office for a certain small green gerbil.

"Oi, Amaimon where are you." Mephisto grumbled. The demon appeared at the window, letting himself in. "Where have you been?" Mephisto asked.

"Are you my mother now?" The green haired brother asked.

"No. But I am in need of your assistance again brother." Amaimon tilted his head sideways.

"Does it have to deal with Okumura?"

"Yes it has to do with Rin, how did you know?" The demon turned his head.

"You are quite absorbed with him, as is father, so I figured your task would have something to do with the boy." Mephisto didn't like the way he brought their father into it, this was Assiah, and their father did not reign here.

"Yes yes it has to do with Rin. I need you to motivate him."

"You want me to pick on him again? Like how you had me accelerate him earlier this year?" Amaimon inquired of his brother. "The way that almost had me killed, good for you I don't transform to my animal form in a puff of gay smoke, I just disintegrate into mine. Quite a convincing false death." Amaimon muttered the last part.

"You're alright aren't you?" Mephisto snapped.

"Now Mepphy there's no reason to lose your cool." His brother scolded. "What is it exactly that you need me to do brother?"

"I need you to get Rin away from Shura, and I need you to make him remember why he was so persistent in becoming an exorcist, remind him why he has the dream to kick out father's ass. Remind him of the pain of losing his only family to his demonic father. Basically, get his ass in gear." Amaimon, sitting on an enormous purple couch across from the desk, was biting his nail. Mephisto smiled, a sign his brother was interested in his task. It would make things all the simpler if he didn't have to feed the Earth King the lines he had to say. Amaimon stood and Mephisto knew tonight was when the king would act, tonight Rin would remember.

**Alright, the unexpected next chapter of Slipped Away. Now this is going with the first ending where Satan killed Yukio, sorry if that got confusing but this chapter was never intended on happening. So anyway, you know the deal, read and review and the next chapter will come soon. Hope you liked it, I had to take a little to figure out where this story was even going to go but now I have a plan for it. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay, so I had a very long writer's block and personal issue that no one really cares about so I shall not go very far into it but I am back with fierce enthusiasm and creativity so I hope you enjoy! So sorry I was gone so long, if any of you are still with this I love ya! :)**

Rin walked back to the dorm he now shared with Shura. Someone had to watch over him now that his brother was gone. Kurikara was slung over his back as the gentle mist dampened his hair. It had been a month since Satan attacked, and Rin was due for his Exorcist Authentication Exam in two months at the latest. Rin felt like his fire had died with his brother. The determination and spark he had to show everyone he was going to be an exorcist vanished when his brother died because of him.

A few hours after Rin had gotten back Shura came stumbling into the dorm, hammered as usual. It was rare to find her sober anymore. Angel routinely got onto her for lacking reliability but her rank was never revoked or changed by the Vatican. This time she was even more gone than usual.

"What happened to you Rin?" Shura asked, hiccuping a couple times through the short sentence.

"You need to sleep Ms. Shura." Rin had quickly adapted to calling her Ms. Shura, or Ms. Kirigakure instead of addressing her like a friend or someone close to him. He didn't want to make anyone a target. He didn't even talk to his friends anymore. He ate his lunch by himself under a tree, sat by himself in the back of the class and he payed more attention to the material than ever.

"You're trying to be like him," Shura stated.

"What?"

"You're trying to be.. to be like Yukio," she managed to get out. If she weren't so buzzed on alcohol she might not have been able to force his name off her lips. "Separating yourself from your feelings, it made him a great exorcist," she smiled sadly. "But you aren't him, you can't do that."

"I've been doing pretty fucking well so far!" He yelled at the drunken teacher, already on the defensive.

"No. You haven't. Even Mephisto has taken notice."

"Who cares what that clown thinks of me."

"You're being a coward Rin."

"Fuck you Shura."

"You're running away from your feelings, trying to make the memories less real and the lessen the fear. Do you know what kept you alive through all this? Your determination, you were so moved by your emotions you convinced many people not to kill you on the spot. You can't de-attach yourself. It makes you weak. Your power is fueled by your pain, fury, desires, and other things. Your determination is fueled by the same things. You refuse to acknowledge your pain or your desires because you're too cowardly to feel them. That's why you can't control your flames, why you can't even keep concentration through a batting practice, why Mephisto can't send you on missions, why they're considering pushing back the date you take the qualification exam," She explained.

"Who are you to talk? You drown your feelings in alcohol. You don't accept Yukio's gone any more than I do!" He yelled. Instead of taking more heat from his wasted teacher he decided to get some air, leaving the giggling, possibly hallucinating, exorcist to herself. He was beginning to understand why no one liked her...

As always, he kept Kurikara with him as he trudged through the rain.

_Why did they save me... What good am I doing here... _

The rain got harder as Rin strayed farther and farther from his dorm.

_I can't even control my flame anymore... They both died for me... They both left me... They..._

Tears were running down his face, streaming from his deep blue eyes. He'd been trying so hard to focus, to bury his feelings like Yukio had since the age of seven, but they were all bubbling to the surface and threatening to explode. His knees gave out and he fell in the mud at the base of a tree. He hadn't even noticed he had wandered into the forest beyond the dorms until now.

"Look at you Okumura," Rin heard echo down from the treetops. "You sure are avenging your brother by crying on the ground."

"What do you want?" Rin growled, scanning each tree for the source of the voice. He knew he recognized it.. But he couldn't place where.

"What do you want Rin?" The green haired demon asked, hanging upside down from a branch nearly straight above Rin's head.

"Amaimon?"

"Ahoo! You recognize your brother!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing Rin? I thought you were going to make father pay for killing your family? Is your little tantrum over? Too much work for the little demon boy?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Should I tell daddy you're as weak as he thought?"

"I'm.. I'm not weak," Rin said, mostly to himself.

"For a moment he was actually concerned you would do something, but alas, empty promises by the Okumura, well I can't say twin, your twin is dead. Are you glad he's gone now?"

"I am not!" The teasing displayed by the demon was much more intelligent than it was during their last encounter, if Rin had to guess why he would place Mephisto behind the puppet strings.

"He can't nag on you anymore, he can't be overbearing or show off, you're free to be lazy. Have you even drawn Kurikara since father killed your pathetic brother?"

"Don't diss Yukio!"

"Father said he was so foolish, fell right for his ruse. Quite the prodigy exorcist," Amaimon jeered. "You're just as much of a disappointment."

"Why are you here?"

"No reason at all. Are you scared to draw your sword?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Ooh defensive. Then come play with me!"Amaimon shouted, swinging around the branch to vault himself up to a higher one. Rin reached pulled his sword free from the bag and grasped the hilt.

'I... I am scared.' Memories flashed through him, of losing his father, losing his mind, losing his brother, all to those blue flames. How could he release them again? But how could he fight without them?

"Perhaps another time brother," Amaimon said, popping a lollipop in his mouth and leaping away through the trees.

Rin sat beneath the tree for awhile longer.

_Shura was right,_ he admitted begrudgingly. _I convinced Mephisto not to kill me because I was angry about the old man dying, I convinced the Vatican because I was angry Amaimon tried to hurt my friends, I convinced Shura because I was sad people kept getting hurt because of me... I destroyed the Gehenna Gate after just awakening my powers because of the emotions I felt... I beat Amaimon because of my emotions... I burned up the training area because of my frustration... _

Rin decided now would be a good time to visit his family's graves. He took a deep sigh and began the trek to where his father and his brother were prematurely buried.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shura what are you doing..." She was shocked out of her drunken stupor and stared at the doorway. His teal eyes shone with disappointment.

"What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here..." She rubbed her head, so confused about what she was seeing.

"Shura, have you given up on my brother?" _Drip. Drip_.

"No. He's given up." Yukio pinched his eyes. _Drip. Drip._

"He hasn't given up and you know that," he said firmly. "He's scared. And you can't help him because you're scared too."

"I'm not scared!" _Drip. Drip._

"Then why am I here?"

"I don't know!" She screamed, throwing her half full vodka bottle at him. It shattered against the wall and she trembled. He looked like he was here with her... He was just like the last time she saw him... Her bottle passed right through his form but it didn't shatter the illusion... He still felt real...

"Shura I'm here to help you." _Drip. Drip. _

"I don't need your help!" She said, tears filling her pink eyes.

"You're afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you chicken."

"You're afraid you failed. With me, and you're afraid to fail with Rin. So you've quite before you can fail."

"No one could blame Rin! He lost his twin brother, that just leaves me. Everything has fallen on me!"

"You've put everything on yourself. No one told you it was your fault." _Drip. Drip._

"You did! You do it every night! You look just like this," she gestured to the wound in his chest, bleeding and dripping on the floor, "bloody and dying and you say it's my fault..." She cried.

"Shura. Satan killed me. You didn't." He walked over to her, blood dripping on the floor in a trail. He took her hand in his; she felt the sticky red blood and the burnt flesh speckling his hand, but she didn't want to let go. "Help Rin. Helping him will help you. You act confident, you act self assured, but inside, you're a lot shakier than you look. You used to challenge me every day to give yourself a reassurance that you were a good exorcist. You barely wear clothes because you want people to be caught up in your physical beauty and not look into your insecurities."

"Yukio..." He put his hand under her chin and made her tear streaked face look at his. His face was pale but the red stains of blood and burns were gone. He smiled at her, his teal eyes shining.

"You can do this Shura. You are a talented exorcist, a beautiful woman, and a lovely person. Sorry I never told you," he smiled ruefully. "Time ran out much sooner than I thought it would."

"I love you..." She whispered as he released her chin and as she felt her hand fall back into her lap.

"Yukio..." Rin mumbled to his brother's grave. "I'm sorry. I was afraid." He gave a sad smile to the tombstone. "I was afraid to hurt more people. But," he paused. Thinking about all the times his power was used to save people. His temple from the webs, Shiemi from the falling rollercoaster, Shiro from the Gehenna Gate, Shiemi from the coal tars, Konekomaru from the bird demon, everyone from Amaimon, and he saved his self from being united with his birth father. "I can use this for good." He finished, pulling his sword from the bag. He stared at it for a moment before drawing it, the blue flames exploding from the blade and his body, sizzling the rain where it hit.

"He found his motivation," Mephisto said, watching, he was always watching, from the sky. "Amaimon," Mephisto started, looking around for his brother.

"You opened it!" Amaimon yelled, leaping down next to the flame clad child.

"I'm not going to fight you." Amaimon looked at him, confused. "That doesn't bring my brother back. Fighting you would just waste my time."

"I'll tell father," Rin spun to look at him. "I'll help him kill you later." Rin growled at him. "I've wanted to kill you since I met you. Brother wouldn't let me though. But he isn't here right now. You can't beat me, I am the King of Earth!"

"I can beat you. I'm going to kick our father's ass. So actually... You'll be good practice." Rin said, the flame in his eye flaring as he slung his blade at the demon. Amaimon leaped up enough to keep his body from being burned but his shredded coat had a few inches singed off of it.

"Ah you can still be so easily baited Okumura," Mephisto observed, watching his brothers fight in fiery explosions of blue light and careful dodging maneuvers. Rin got a few scratches from Amaimon, his fighting skills a little rusty, but he warmed up quickly. He swiped his sword low, Amaimon predictable jumping above it and Rin turned his trajectory and grabbed the demon's head with his other hand, throwing him with all his demonic strength into the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!" Amaimon growled, rolling backwards and springing back up. He screamed, digging his hands into the earth, and the earth formed to him.

"Ah. He's fearful of Okumura's flame," Mephisto commented as Amaimon created his exterior protection. Rin growled, escalating into screaming as he directed his fire at the demon, burning the earth to ash around the green haired challenger.

"Don't fuck with me!" Rin screamed, charging at the demon with his sword. Amaimon sunk into the earth, hiding below it. "Shit!" Rin shouted, lighting the whole area ablaze on the surface, burning the wet grass leaving only the rain and ash falling into mud. The ground shook below him, Amaimon emerging in a giant exoskeleton of rock, and the demon grabbed Rin's ankle with his giant rocky fist, chucking Satan's child into the sky with so much velocity his blue light flew farther and farther away, growing dimmer until it vanished completely beyond the rain and clouds.

"It's like a boomerang game!" Amaimon yelled as Rin's light became closer again. Rin came at the earth king like a comet, a huge blaze going straight at the mountain of rock.

"He's going to lose," Mephisto said as his brother and his half brother fought. Rin darted between the legs of the giant stone figure. He used his flame to launch himself like a rocket, shattering the figure straight through, his sword piercing Amaimon through the heart. Rin withdrew his blade, knowing a stab through the heart had not killed the demon the first time, and cut his god damn head off. The pieces that were once the demon fell burning to the ground, turning into ashes littering the muddy field as Rin sheathed his sword. "Alas, I could not save him this time." 'He would have killed Okumura. He broke our agreement as I knew he would, and I could no longer be held to my end. I allowed his demon heart to be burned up before he could transfer it to a new vessel. Oh my dear brother Okumura, what do you have in store for father.'

Rin walked back into his dorm, his feet muddy and his clothes soaked but he didn't care. He could smell the alcohol before he even entered Shura's room. 'She's been drinking heavily,' he thought.

"I'm back," he called as he walked in the room. Something his brother used to do... "Shura?" He looked at the trail of blood on the floor, heading from a wall that had a pile of glass and a puddle that reeked of Vodka in front of it to Shura, sitting on the bed dumbfounded with dried blood on her hand.

"The blood... Is still here?" She muttered, looking at the trial she had seen dripping from Yukio's torso. She had assumed it was hallucinated, a figment of her guilt ridden imagination, but the blood was right there on the floor.

"Shura what are you talking about?" Rin asked, his voice growing in concern for his friend.

**So there you go. Another new chapter. I'm honestly trying to go back and finish all of the stories I started, and am going to finish all ones I write from now on. Sorry it took me so long. Love you guys! Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Shit what happened to your hand?" Rin asked, his arms flailing about ridiculously. She looked down at the open wound on her palm.

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should stop drinking so much." She glared at him, "it's only a suggestion."

"Yukio would be disappointed," she mumbled. Rin sat down next to her on the bed, wrapping a towel around her injured hand.

"He'd only be disappointed he couldn't tend to your wound," Rin said half heartedly. He knew his brother, and he knew he had liked Shura much more than he led on. 'Look at her bro,' he thought, looking up at the ceiling. 'She cared about you too.' He smiled gently, his heart aching to remember how short his younger twin's life was cut. Shura snored softly from beside him. He laid her down gently, covering her up with what used to be Yukio's blanket. He pretended not to notice, but he knew the jacket she now donned everywhere she went used to be his brother's.

The next morning Rin woke up to an energetic, sober Shura for once.

"Wake up lazy!" She shouted in his face, smashing pans together in his elvish ears.

"What the hell are you doing Shura?" He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. She cackled when she saw his bed head.

"Man I thought your brother had bad sleep hair!" Is she sober? Rin wondered to himself. "Go make food I'm hungry."

"Geeze I'm not your mom," he complained as he got out of bed, picking his nose as he left. When he left Shura calmed down. 'How are we going to beat Satan?' She wondered. It seemed impossible. 'Well, this isn't going to help.' She grabbed all the alcohol and threw it in a box and trudged down the stairs. She opened the door and unceremoniously chucked it down the stairs, the various bottles shattering on the porch and leaking their poisons into the cement. "Shura?"

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing!"

She ran Rin ragged for months, pushing him harder everyday. In the third month he hit a block and couldn't get past it.

"Are you even trying Rin?!" Shura yelled condescendingly.

"Of course I am! I can't do it!" He yelled back.

"You just aren't trying hard enough!" Recently, he and Shura had been at ends with each other. She was constantly nagging on him to push himself harder, and Rin just couldn't go any harder.

"Yes I am!"

"Do you even care Satan killed Yukio?"

"Fuck you Shura."

"Fuck you Rin! Yukio always knew he was going to lose to me but he never stopped trying! You're walking into this with your head down already! Everybody used to be scared of you because of your heritage, but you're pathetic."

"Shut up!" He screamed. He could feel his face burning with rage.

"Yukio was too but at least he admitted it! He gave up his life for you and you aren't even trying to get Satan. Do you have any idea how the hell you're going to beat him? Any idea how to kill your dad Have you even been thinking about it?" He growled animalistically.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother."

"Make me stop!"

"I can't!"

"That didn't stop Yukio!"

"I don't care!"

"You don't care about him? That's cold."

"I know you're hurt about losing him too but stop yelling at me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"I'm not Yukio!"

"I sure as hell know that!"

"I am trying to get better!"

"Then move your ass and show me!" He sprang, trying to beat the training simulator again. He lasted shortly longer than the time before, but he still let some pass by him and exploded in a flame fueled rage.

"Yukio would be so disappointed in you."

"Don't talk for him!"

"Well he can't speak for himself! He's dead. He's gone because he tried to protect you! What are you doing with that life? You aren't doing shit!"

"I'm trying! This is hard!"

"No it isn't. You just won't focus."

"I am focused!"

"Bull shit."

"You cared about him! Admit it!"

"He was a chicken."

"He was not! You are! You won't even admit you cared for my dead damn brother! He died thinking you hated him!"

"I did hate him!"

"Liar!"

"You're lying to yourself!"

"Hypocrite! You know you loved him!"

"It doesn't matter he's gone!"

"You know you care!"

"I don't."

"You're lying to yourself!"

"So are you dumbass!"

"The hell I am!"

"You're a chicken. You're too scared of your own power to actually use it to do some damage to your dad. You say you're going to beat Satan, you say you're going to make him pay for killing your family but you're just sitting here like a mourning child. Half assing your training isn't going to bring Yukio back and it isn't going to save anyone else!"

"Nothing can bring Yukio back."

"Oh?"

"You know that!"

"Do I?"

"Stop messing with my head damnit!"

"Make me!"

"Fine." He turned and opened the door to the pouring rain.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" Shura asked impatiently.

"I'm leaving."

"What the hell is that going to do for anyone?"

"More than I'm doing here screaming at you!" He slammed the door behind him.

"Shit." _That wasn't how that was supposed to go. He wasn't supposed to get that upset... _

_"You know you loved him!"_ _What does it matter now. He's gone. I... I did love him. I was annoying him because I knew it made him better, and that's all he really wanted. Even if it made him hate me...I just wanted to help him and I've pissed off the one person he would give his life to protect... _

"Rin!" She yelled, swinging the door open and running out into the pouring rain, her long pink hair damp already. It was out of its usual ponytail and hanging freely below her back. "No..." She whispered in horror. "He's gone..."


	8. Chapter 8

He sprinted through the forest, his heart pounding and his legs burning as he pushed farther into the darkness. His footsteps became lighter as he bounded off the ground, his muscles letting loose. The forest blurred by, dark greens browns and blacks merging in his peripheral vision. He zipped between the trees without thinking, his body just reacting to the obstacles and dodging carefully. His navy hair flipped in and out of his eyes as he ran. His shoes flew over the earth, barely connecting with the ground. He couldn't fathom how he was running this way, and the second he tried to understand it twigs snagged his jacket and he crashed into the rough wood of the tree face first. He fell back to his butt, his hands sinking into the mud and the rain dripping into his eyes.

_What am I doing?_ _I'm not doing anything at the cram school, but what the hell am I going to do in the middle of a forest? _He gripped the loose soil, the liquid earth flowing through his fingers.

"Yukio..." He whispered. _I'm not doing anything to stop him... I'm not keeping him from killing more people... Not here._ He looked to the sky and realized, "I'm Satan's son. I have his power." He stood, pulling himself up off the ground. He drew his sword and placed the burning blade against his wrist. "I can go to him," he said, dragging the blade across his wrist and letting his blood pour to the wet ground, swirling with the rain before the burgundy overtook the clear and spread forward. The clean air stunk of iron and his wrist stung as each raindrop fell into his vein. He screamed and the blood exploded in blue flame, burning the mist falling around him. The red liquid boiled and bubbled. The bubbles didn't pop, they wrinkled and took the form of human heads, some burning into a black color some keeping their crimson shade. The ram like guards sprang from the corners and four large eyes exploded from blue burning bubbles, blinking at the rising spawn of Satan. His wound was already burning as the accelerated healing took place and he waded forward into the gate without sheathing his blade. He felt the hands below the surface gripping his ankles and pulling him further in. He didn't resist, he stayed calm as the heads pressed against his chest, his neck, and his last glimpse of Assiah disappeared below the dark surface.

Shura wandered in the Rain, her jacket closed around her and the rain calming her wild hair. She felt it trickling off her hair and down her calf where it's long length ended.

"Rin!" She screamed, her voice cut off by a ground shaking clap of thunder. Lightning streaked the sky nearby and she cringed as the thunder quickly followed. "Shit. This is a bad storm." She took off, her bare feet squishing the dirt beneath her as she ran inhumanly fast into the forest. The branches snagged her skin as her distracted mind led her through the maze of trees. "Rin!" _How did I let him slip away again,_ she slid to a stop when she saw a brunette boy beside her. Her legs were splattered with mud and she slipped, catching herself wrist deep in the mud. She spun around, looking for the teal eyes that had caught her vision but it was only branches and darkness. Blue light exploded from the direction she thought she'd seen the figure and she crossed her arms in front of her face, feeling the warmth of the flame even as far away as she was. "No.." She whispered. She ran, her body blurring with speed as she chased the light. The trees broke in a field and she stopped before she ran right into the Gehenna gate at her feet. Within seconds of her finding it, the gate self destructed and exploded in fire. She shielded her face from the burn but her forearms stung, her arms closed to the bright light. When she opened her eyes, her arms were blistered and red, her face hot, and Rin, along with the gate, was nowhere to be found.

He was sinking. Almost smothering in the thick substance. Then he was falling. His sword in hand he fell through the dark sky, burning coal tars as he fell to the ground like a falling star. He stood, his tail whipping about as he sheathed his sword. Snake like demons swam through the sky, their glowing green eyes had already noticed Rin's presence and were maneuvering toward him. Even with his sword sheathed his body still burned in flame, a beacon leading demons of all shapes and sizes towards him. _The hell?_ He thought.

_"Your body exists in Assiah while you flames exist in Gehenna,_" Satan had said when Shiro had died. _I'm in Gehenna, the sword doesn't control the power anymore._ He closed his eyes, trying to will the flames to burn in his veins and not on his skin. He felt the heat drawing itself in, becoming hotter as it retracted and condensed in his heart. He grasped his chest, the heat near painful as he snapped his eyes open. He held his hands out in front of him, the pale skin beyond his jacket smooth and human. He could see mountainous shadows moving about in the distance. He could only hope those demons hadn't seen him yet. He looked up to the burgundy sky laced with thick, black, snake like mists.

"What is that?" He wondered. One of particles of the heavy mist floated down towards Rin and he swatted away the coal tar. "There's so many," he thought. "So many more than in Assiah." A shriveled hand clawed at his ankle and knocked him to the bloody ground. He flailed his legs, trying to get the claws out of his skin but it was latched tight.

"Rin," he heard as the shoulder connected to the hand surfaced from beneath the dirt. Another claw pierced his wrist, locking him in place on his rear. His head snapped back as his hair was pulled to the ground, his face contorting in fear, pain and anger.

"Let me go!" He screamed, his voice cracking. He hadn't been this afraid in a very long time...

"Rin," the voice hissed. Silver hair matted with dirt and blood arose from the ground, red eyes and shattered amber spectacles staring at the entrapped boy. "I should have killed you," Shiro said.

"No! Dad!" Rin cried, straining against the forms holding him down as Shiro clawed his way up Rin's leg, shredding his pants and leaving a fresh trail in the already blood covered ground.

"You killed me. It's your fault Rin... Yukio was my son.. You killed him too. You're just a wretched demon." Green eyes entered his vision, blonde hair tickling his face as Shiemi pulled his hair harder, forcing him to keep looking at her burned and scarred face.

"Rin, you left us all. You left us with the Vatican. We were burned for being your friend, just like your mother."

"All you do is kill people nii-san." His brother's eyes were white as if he were blind. He crawled along the ground like something inhuman, grasping Rin's abdomen when he was within reach and clawing the demon's stomach. "I can't see anymore nii-san," he said, digging his nails into his brother, making the elder twin scream from the pain of his attackers. A brunette woman walked over to him, reaching down she gently stroked his face, her teal eyes gentle as she pulled back a strand of hair falling in her face.

"You didn't protect him," she said, gripping his jaw. Opening her mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth and a scarred bottom lip from all the times she'd pierced the skin with her razor like teeth.

"You didn't protect me," Shiemi said, touching the burn on her face with the hand not gripping Rin's navy hair in her fist.

"You killed me. I tried to raise you and you killed me," Shiro said, blood seeping from his chest where he had stabbed himself the night Satan tried to reclaim Rin.

"Look at what all you've done Nii-san." Rin screamed, drowning them all out, pinching his eyes shut he shouted until his voice gave out and he realized he was lying on the musky ground alone. No. Not alone. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of dress shoes in front of his face.

"Hello my son," a tall slender man said from beside Rin. Rin opened his mouth, looking at the man that created him and destroyed his brother. His heart burned in his chest and his hand reflexively tried to quell the pain suppressing his power produced. "So you came home after all." He smiled, his fanged teeth giving away the true nature of the demon King. He cackled maniacally, "losing your brother ended your rebellious teenage phase after all!" He held out his clawed hand to Rin, pulling him up, "come with me son. It's time you acknowledged who you really are."


	9. Chapter 9

_ Both twins. You let both twins down._ It had been six months since Rin had run out into the storm to never return, and how she failed Rin, Shiro, and Yukio was still all she could think about. She picked up the picture frame that laid face down on her desk and gazed at the kids. Yukio was seated in the very seat she now occupied, adjusting his glasses as his brother hung over his shoulder, smiling widely and giving the camera his signature 'peace' hand sign. She shivered, a rush of cold was swept in by the wave of sadness. She laid it back down gently, unable to bear the sight any longer.

"I hope I go to hell when I die. If not I have to deal with Shiro... I'd rather fight Satan." Shura sat at her desk, Yukio's exorcist jacket on her shoulders and gazed out the window. She spent a lot of time in her classroom. Students didn't like her much because she was a hardass as a teacher. She only took on that persona because she wanted them to be safe. If they were treated rough they could stand up to rough, that was her thought. Tough love was something she practiced. Heavily.

She was a cruel woman with rock hard eyes. A woman who didn't let her heart fall into her work, but still held thick attachments to the other exwires she'd once been classmates with: Ryuji, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, and Konekomaru. Takara had left shortly after Rin. Apparently, according to Mephisto, Takura was a angel that took on the child's body. If you look an angel in the eyes it will kill you, so the kid always had his eyes shut, and the puppet was his sensory provider. It was all to maintain balance. Since the prince of Gehenna was traipsing around Assiah a servant of the Lord must also be present. Since Rin was gone, Takara was able to go home. At least that's what Mephisto told her, so who the hell knows how accurate, or inaccurate, her information was.

She looked out at the dingy desks, the dust covered blinds and the stained ceiling tiles. _Has it always been this... dead?_ She'd sat in on Yukio's classroom for a significant amount of time and never noticed how run down it really was. She'd quickly laid claim to his vacant teaching location and started a string of upper level classes on battle strategy, demon swords, fighting techniques, and logistics of combat. The warning system started blaring and she sprung up, slipping her arms through the sleeves and dashing into the hallway.

"Ms. Kirigakure!" Angel shouted.

"What is it?" Shura's defiant behavior had all but ceased since the disappearance of Rin. She couldn't afford to let one more of her kids go.

"Satan is attacking." Shura skidded to a stop. Her body rigid. _The one who took Yukio. Who sent Rin to his death. The one who hurt them._

"Devour the seven princesses. Slay the serpent," she chanted, drawing her purple blade from her chest, her eyes alit with a passion no one had seen this intense since Yukio died, and no had seen at all since Rin vanished. "Where," she hissed.

"Where do you think?" His blue eyes flicked to the ceiling and she knew he meant the roof. "He's opening Gehenna." _You aren't hurting anyone else bastard._ Shura thought as she took off, leaping up the stairs at impossible speeds until she reached the roof. The air was thick with coal tars, surrounding her like locusts as the seeped out of the gate. Ghouls were dragging their maimed bodies across the rough surface, leaping from the edge when they finally reached it. A grey, rotted hand the size of Shura's entire body pushed its way out of the gate, dragging an equally huge body with it.

"He's coming," it howled. Shura wasted no time, biting her thumb and summoning her demon sword she slayed the gargantuan demon. Exorcists filed out onto the roof behind her, mouths agape at the scene before them. Arthur took flight, annihilating the most threatening looking demons from the air, triggering the other exorcists to act. She was deafened by the gun shots that reverberated around them, unable to penetrate the wall of demons the sound waves, acting like a amplifier of massive proportion, relentlessly attacked the exorcists on the roof. The sky was black from the coal tars and the falling bodies of their murdered brethren.

"So this is how the world will end," Shura said, looking up to the sky. "I'm still not praying." The gate began to seep blue light, glowing and becoming encompassed by it, surrounded by a corona of blue fire. Shura put her arms up, shielding her eyes and her body from the heat that was emanating from the gate of hell.

"Why isn't he just killing us?" She heard someone whisper frantically from behind her. The exorcists were quickly losing their composure, falling apart in the face of the enemy. Shura put down her arms and took a fighting stance. She was the only one not cowering. Sweat dripped from her forehead and trickled down her chin, dropping with a gentle splash onto the ground below. The sky was beautiful in a eery way, the flurrying of coal tar corpses falling to earth alit with the light of Satan was almost dreamlike if you could forget what each of those things meant. If you could forget that the blue was coming to kill you. If you could forget the flurries where dead demons charging your world. If you could forget this was a world divided by fear. Divided by gender, race, species, age, class, location, language, and so many other barriers. A black leather shoe stepped out, breaking the sea of blue and settling into the rocky surface of the True Cross roof.

"Die you son of a bitch," Shura shouted, her sword slicing through the air, aimed precisely where she estimated the demon lord's head to be. It cut into flesh and she smiled, her eyes reflecting the blue fire burned with hate and her mouth was laced with fury as she licked her lips, pushing the sword farther until it hit something else metal. The fire died down and she saw black hair with two satanic horns atop a head that was looking at the ground, blood dripping from the fingertips she had sliced into before a familiar blade had deflected her attack.

"Oy Shura."

"Rin?! I thought you were Satan," she withdrew her blade, her arms hanging at her sides. She took a step forward but was stopped by Angel. He had appeared in front of her, his sword at Rin's neck and his other arm stretched across Shura's shoulders.

"Well well," Mephisto said, walking up behind everyone. "You've taken your father's place." Shura's eyes filled with tears as she realized what Rin had become. What Shiro's child had turned into. _The demon king of Gehenna. _


	10. Chapter 10

"Rin what the fuck are you doing!?" Shura screamed from beyond Arthur's hold.

"Calm down Shura," he said, his flames quelling. "It'll all ease up shortly." He said, gesturing to how the sky was already beginning to lighten.

"Rin... What are you doing?" She asked hoarsely.

"What my mother would've wanted," he said, looking gently to the sky. His deep blue eyes turned to Shura and he smiled. "Good to see you Shura."

"In the name of the Vatican, I'll kill you demon!" Arthur said, pulling his sword back to strike Rin. Rin snapped back, inhumanly fast and dodged the sword, knocking it off course with his bare hand.

"You're the same as ever Angel." Rin said, looking to the ground. He flicked his wrist and the sword went flying out of Arthur's hand, landing easily in Rin's fingers.

"I thought you were going to defeat Satan!" Shura cried, remembering the reason his brother had sacrificed himself, so Rin could defeat their father, so he had a chance, so he could live and help people. What was he doing?

"I let him teach me. I learned." Rin's eyes turned hard, remembering the first thing he learned, the worst thing his ears had ever heard.

_"Why did you kill Yukio? He was your son!" Rin had shrieked in the black marble hallway. _

_ "I had two of you. I only needed one." His father kept walking down the hall, his footsteps echoing hollowly, reminding Rin of how he felt in his heart. His brother was taken from him. His father, Shiro was taken from him. He never knew his mother. He had to abandon his familiar, his friends, his mentor. All the loneliness he'd felt since he was a child, all the pain he endured growing up was his fault. Was Satan's fault. And he was just walking away. He didn't care about Rin. He probably didn't even care about Yukio. Had he even cared for their mother?_

_ "Did you not care about him at all?"_

_ "No." The white haired man said flatly. Rin screamed, lighting himself in flames. _

_ "You took away my brother!" _

_ "So? I took your father too." Satan commented, not affected at all by the accusations of murder his son was throwing at him. Rin growled, his eyes stinging at the harsh reminder. Sure he'd already been thinking about his lost family members but to hear the murderer admit it, to admit it without a single drop of remorse in his voice for the suffering he cause his blood related children. The children Satan massacred countless exorcists to protect. So why didn't he care that he killed Rin's twin brother? Why did he save them if he was just going to kill them later. _

_ "Why did you create us? You killed Yukio, you submitted us to a life of misery, you didn't care about us so why bring us into the world!"_

_ "I did care about you. Just not affectionately. I cared about my vision. A being, with half my blood, yet half human in existence, would be the perfect vessel for me. The most durable creation I could acquire to take over Assiah."_

_ "Did you even care about my mother!?"_

_ "No. She was just another victim. Silly girl. She had a similar enough idea to me that I could manipulate her into doing anything for me. And I did. She bore my spawns even though it killed her. Yuri was naive. She thought I truly wanted peace between our realms. I wanted domination. I couldn't let the Vatican kill her before the gave birth to you. Why do you think I didn't save her when you were born? You think I couldn't have done something? Are you that stupid? Maybe I should've kept the other one," his harsh blue eyes looked back at Rin, burning red at the pupil._

_ "You won't kill me." Rin stated calmly. "You made one _big _mistake by killing Yukio. You can't kill me. You can't control me."_

_ "You think I can't control you? You think I can't hurt your friends? Your teacher? Shiemi? Just because you lost your family you think you're invincible. You've got more to lose than you think kid. There's no one out of my reach." _

_ "Just like there's no one you won't use?" Satan smiled maliciously, revealing his rows of sharp teeth. _

_ "You're learning already." Satan turned and walked down the hall. "I will teach you how to rule Gehenna. How to master your powers. And you will take your place, as the prince of hell." His voice echoed down the hall long after his figure had disappeared. Rin took the silver handle that held the large black door and pulled it, going into his room. _

_ "Get out Amaimon!" Rin shouted as he saw his green haired half half brother hanging from his midnight blue bed canopy. _

_ "Did you get in trouble with father?" He asked, flipping himself right side up on the ground. _

_ "I thought you were in Assiah," Rin said, remembering the green hamster that was always suspiciously around Mehpisto. _

_ "Father made me come home." He pouted. _

_ "Why?"_

_ "He doesn't let anyone but Mephisto and Lucifer stay for long. But I like it there. Here is so boring. No one will play with me." _

"My father threatened to slaughter my friends, butcher my familiar, destroy anyone I held close. The people I grew up with at the monastery, even you Shura. I didn't have a choice but to learn, to follow his wishes. Until, of course, I overthrew him."

"Then what are you doing Rin? You're destroying Assiah!" Shura cried, looking at the swarms of demons all around them. Rin's blue eyes looked up at them as if they were nothing but insects. Amaimon leaped out of the gate, his tattered red coat flowing behind him as Behemoth emerged.

"Welcome brother," Mephisto said, both to Amaimon and his half brother Rin.

"I'm creating a new world."

"Drop the sword demon." Arthur said, he had acquired Shura's sword and now had it pressed against Rin's neck with enough pressure to draw blood and leave it trickling down his pale throat.

"I'd put that down Arthur. I can burn you without moving a muscle," Rin threatened.

**I'm afraid my readers are gonna come kill me one day for writing like this. Anyway.. Hope you like, review! And you'll see what happens neeeext**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'd put that down Arthur. I can burn you without moving a muscle," Rin threatened. "If you would stop attacking me and listen."

"Stop attacking Assiah!" Shura shrieked. Rin shook his head, the blade creating a larger nick in his throat he didn't even acknowledge.

"I'm not attacking. I'm modifying."

"You're delusional!" Arthur said.

"I'm not." Arthur stood rigid, his arm shaking as Rin's gaze bore into him. He felt his veins burn, moving from his toes and traveling up to his head, where it was the most intense. Arthur grimaced but did not relinquish his hold. His pupils contorted and the sword dropped, one last red drop sliding down Rin's neck as the wound closed up. Rin held out Arthur's sword, balancing it on his palm. Dropping Shura's blade to the ground he picked up his own and walked behind Shura. He put the blade in front of her, pressed against her chest, using it as a restraining bar.

"What are you doing baldy?" Shura asked in irritation.

"Oh he's not doing anything." Rin said. Shura's eyes widened.

"You're possessing him?!"

"Eh not quite. I'm influencing him. I need you to calm down and listen to me." She glared. "I defeated my father. Not so I could do exactly what he planned to do, but so I could do what I saw was right.

My mother, Yuri, believed the division between demons and humans was unnecessary. It was irrelevant. She thought we could live in peace. My father, didn't think we needed to be divided because he wanted to conquer both realms. I don't want that. I want peace. Overthrowing Satan doesn't create peace. There's still the war of demons and humans. The war we've been fighting for so long. The war Shiro raised me to end. The war Yukio died for. But with this," he gestured to the outflowing demons, "will end the war."

"How do you figure that?" Shura snapped.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me how I defeated my father. I'm disappointed in your analysis Shura, it's very emotionally driven. You were very detached before I left."

"Then I let down the guy I loved and was betrayed by the other." She said coldly.

"I didn't betray anyone. Not my fellow demons or humans. Not even my father. He knew my plans. He knew what I wanted to do."

"You can't pick a side of war without turning your back on the other."

"I didn't pick a side. I chose peace. Satan ruled by tyranny. He ruled by fear. Gehennians were afraid of him, they were limited by him. They were constrained and lied to. Much like Yukio was." His face softened. "My revolution was sparked talking to Amaimon. He told me Satan doesn't let demons go to Assiah, he doesn't let them stay. Why? Because he's envious he can't exist in Assiah and he refused to allow one of them to rise above his reign. Why do demons come to Assiah and act crazy?"

"Because they're evil dumbass!" Rin rolled his eyes at her, sticking his tongue out.

"Wrong. Because as demons, their lives are much longer than ours. They mature later. Most of them were created recently for the demonic army and are just children. They're curious. They have unbridled energy. Are there some that are inherently evil? Sure. But aren't there inherently evil humans too? Gehenna is a mirror realm, we try and be mature and sophisticated here, they are childish and wild there. There are plenty of evil people masking as innocents, so many demons are innocents masked by evil. All humans have evil in them. All Demons have good in them. Find it. Appeal to it. And you can have peace. Am I evil?" Shura pursed her lips, considering what he had been saying.

"No."

"Was Egin evil?"

"Yes."

"Am I demon?"

"Uh yeah."

"Was he human?"

"Yes."

"Does that not tell you species doesn't define morals?"

"You were a dumbass when you left. What the hell happened?" She asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I told you. I just don't do well in classrooms." His face sobered. "Exorcists will still have their jobs. There will always be demons who don't want to follow the rules. That don't want to play nice. The same way we have police for humans, we will have peace keepers for demons. Kuro helped us send Satan back to Assiah. If no one had listened to him when Shiro died, he would've been killed and we didn't have his help. Demons speak. You just can't understand it yet."

"Flipping logic on its head." Shura muttered. "You haven't changed."

"I told you I hadn't." He smiled childishly and the cold steel pulled away from Shura's body as Arthur regained his senses.

"You have surprised me child of Satan," Arthur said, shaking his head. "How did you defeat your father?"

"I listened to everyone. They wanted to be free, and so did humanity. The only real problem was Satan. When everyone turned against him it wasn't too hard to overthrow him. You can't kill Satan, he just goes back to Gehenna when he dies, so he's imprisoned in the lowest, darkest part for as long as I see fit. I'll pass through Gehenna and Assiah, keep peace, and-" he was cut off when Shura hugged him, holding him so tight his air supply was cut off.

"Yukio would be proud of you dummy." He put his arms around her, her tears staining his shirt. He watched his own tears slide down her shoulder as Mephisto clapped behind them, applauding the savior of Assiah _and _Gehenna.

**And there you have it! I finally finished it! WooT! Hope you all liked it, it's been a fantastic ride writing all this. Check out my other stories, I've got lots of good things going on. See ya'll! Love you guys!**


End file.
